The First Assignment
The First Assignment was set up by Drillmaster Suvak as an assassination game. Participants were given the names of another and told to "assassinate" them in any non-lethal way that would kill a less-hardy Toa or Matoran. Participants * Argun (Removed for Inactivity) * Caoutchouc (Target: Exxan, Assassin: Green) * Chekquars (Target: Vir, Assassin: Hashan) * Clockwork (Target: Fall, Assassin: Snake) * Dodge (Target: Snake, Assassin: Xara) * Exxan (Target: Squid, Assassin: Caoutchouc) * Fall (Target: Omega, Assassin: Clockwork) * Glass (Target: Xara, Assassin: Omega) * Green (Target: Caoutchouc, Assassin: Squid) * Hashan (Target: Chekquars, Assassin: Vir) * Omega (Target: Glass, Assassin: Fall) * Skia (Removed for Inactivity) * Snake (Target: Clockwork, Assassin: Vir) * Squid (Target: Green, Assassin: Exxan) * Vir (Target: Snake, Assassin: Chekquars) * Xara (Target: Dodge, Assassin: Glass) Events The students were asked to meet in the Gym, where Suvak had prepared a stage for the occasion. Any participants were asked to step onto the stage. After some scrutiny of the competition and a short battle between Omega, Hashan, Snake and Green, the participants were allowed to leave and pick up their names from Porters at the door. Phogen watched the proceedings and offered her assistance to anyone who required it. The assignment began in earnest when Omega confronted Squid and demanded information on Glass. The attack soon backfired when Glass showed up, and he and Squid electrocuted Omega into near unconsciousness before he narrowly escaped. Xara was the first to take advantage of Phogen's offer, asking for Phogen to identify her assassin. Phogen then approached Exxan, declaring Xara to be his assassin. But as Exxan waited in the Library with a trap ready, Caoutchouc approached, stating, "Exxan, prepare to die," revealing his information to be false. As Caoutchouc lunged towards him, Exxan triggered the trap, sending a large pile of encyclopedias down on the rubberahk's head. Caoutchouc went down, but still managed to get a hit on Exxan. Meanwhile, Phogen and Snake had shown up, and Phogen promised Snake that his payment for information would be waved if he could take down Caoutchouc, but the rubberahk was knocked unconscious by a second round of encyclopedias from Exxan. Green arrived in time to announce she was Caoutchouc's assassin and finish him off, resulting in Caoutchouc failing the assignment. But Caoutchouc still had enough in him to say he was not really Exxan's assassin to sow doubt in his captors, but Exxan saw through it easily. After ensuring he was unconscious, they at last took the injured rubberahk to the Infirmary. Xara and Glass began a spar, which ended when Omega walked into the Gym. Glass slipped up behind to stab Omega, while Xara watched the door, only to be attacked by Shatter. Omega was taken down, and Xara and Glass took him to the Infirmary, where Fall was waiting. As Palma moved on to other patients, Fall attacked Omega, intent on killing her target. After desperately trying to stop it, Omega finally conceded and allowed Fall to knock him out. Just then, Clockwork entered the Infirmary and threw a book at Fall to incapacitate her. Exxan and Fall managed to convince Clockwork to take the battle elsewhere. Squid decided to take a more strategic approach, and carried a boulder from outside up into an air vent. His plan was nearly ruined when Mahrika came by and noticed the dangling ropes. As Mahrika wandered off, Squid saw his target, Green, and dropped the boulder on her. Unfortunately, Exxan was there to push her out of the way, only to find that Squid was his target. Squid dropped down and the three battled, only for Squid to be taken out by a barrage of knives from Exxan, and Green to be electrocuted by Squid's staff. Squid ejected his Kraata and ran to the Infirmary while Exxan took Green. Before Clockwork could leave the Infirmary, Snake snuck up behind him to strike with his swords, only to get a face full of books for his troubles. Thinking quickly, Snake teleported above Clockwork, sending them both to the ground. He called for Phogen, who came and helped Snake to restrain Clockwork, who then ejected his Kraata back to the Infirmary in defeat. Just as Xara and Glass were getting comfortable with one another, Phogen revealed that Glass was Xara's assassin. Though Xara refused to trust him, she allowed him to accompany her to Nynrah to search for her target. On the way back, Dodge emerged from the Cauldron with a new Midak Skyblaster. As they tried to fire a warning shot, Fang was caught in the blast, sending him spiraling into the ocean below to be saved by Mahrika. Meanwhile, Recoil had found Dodge, and Shatter had found her, and the two joined the fight. Xara had retreated from Dodge's attacks and goaded them into fighting her one on one, only for Glass to slip up behind and electrocute them into unconsciousness. With Dodge safely on the shore, Xara offered to let Glass knock her out and take her to the infirmary so he could pass as well. Back at the Academy, a few Rahkshi had set up a party, complete with music and cake, and advantage Chekquars could not avoid. He approached Vir, saying his target was at the party, and he needed Vir's help to take them down. Vir began their assault by using their anger powers on Omega and Snake, sending them into a battle to attract attention. Chekquars was ready, and after tripping Snake to enrage him, the mastermind burst out of the party with a triumphant evil laugh. Omega and Snake followed, but as Vir's influence left them and they came across Phogen and her group, they were returned to rational thought. As Phogen debated on how to handle the threat, Tube came across Chekquars and Vir in time for Chekquars to reveal his scheme: Vir was his true target. He wrapped a cord around Vir's neck, and, with Tube's help, began dragging them to the Infirmary. Hashan and Omega found them on the way, however, but Tube managed to delay Omega while Chekquars ran with a struggling Vir. Omega captured Tube, while Chekquars and Hashan continued their battle through the halls. At last, Vir gave in to defeat, though it took a long and gruesome battle to discourage Hashan. After the Porters made their announcement of the second assignment, Dodge encountered their target, Snake, and fired the lightblaster at his back. Snake frantically teleported away, leaving Fang and Omega, who had heard the blaster, to fight off Dodge. Omega took off in pursuit, but the fight was brought to a halt as Dodge flew out onto the Causeway, only to be smashed into the ground by Tridax. Meanwhile, Fang took Snake to the Infirmary and determined to protect him. Results The "grades" are as follows: A - Assassinated both Target and Assassin, B - Assassinated Target, avoided assassination, C - Assassinated Target, but assassinated by Assassin, D - Failed to assassinate target, E - Failed to assassinate target, but assassinated by assassin, F - Assassinated by Target. Anything above a "C" is considered passing, though "As" deserve special recognition. * Argun - Removed for Inactivity * Caoutchouc - F * Chekquars - A * Clockwork - D * Dodge - E * Exxan - A * Fall - B * Glass - A * Green - A * Hashan - F * Omega - F * Skia - Removed for Inactivity * Snake - B * Squid - C * Vir - C * Xara - C This was also the event that lead to the rise of Phogen's Cabal, as he gained allies through his assistance with the game.Category:Events Category:Assignments